El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda
by Lin Zu
Summary: Ahora que Tom Riddle tiene la oportunidad de estar junto a el, no va a permitir que nadie los separe, lo difícil sera convencer a Harry.../slash/ Secuela de "Pide un deseo, Tom" así que recomiendo que primero se lean esa para que tenga mas sentido. Pasen y lean. c:


Bueno, aquí va la secuela de **"Pide un deseo, Tom"**, así que lean esa antes de esta (recomendación) y créanme que ni yo me aguante las ganas de escribirlo y subirlo, este tendrá capítulos.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la gran J.K Rowling

Sin más, lean ;)

**El pasado los une, el futuro los ayuda.**

Cuando Harry volvió de nuevo a su época siendo arrastrado por el tiempo y espacio, aun podía sentir sus mejillas rojas por el beso que había compartido con Tom, su supuesto "enemigo" desde su nacimiento.

Ahora estaba en… ¿en su casa? ¿Por qué se encontraba en la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué todo lucía perfectamente ordenado y como si la muerte de sus padres nunca hubiese sucedido? ¡No podía ser verdad! Estaba en un cuarto con puros posters del quidditch, un armario con su ropa, su cama con las sabanas que tenía un tejido en medio con sus iniciales "HP" y una mesita de noche con varias fotografías.

En la primera estaba con sus padres, aproximadamente Harry tenía cinco años y estaba muy sonriente. En la segunda estaba con Ron Y Hermione a los 11 años, cuando recién entraron a Hogwarts. En la tercera estaba el… estaba… estaba con Tom Riddle! ¡Y este lo estaba agarrando de la cintura juntando sus mejillas y sonriendo! Esto no podía ser verdad, aquel viaje que lo había llevado al pasado no podía haber cambiado todo un futuro.

Ahora que observaba con más detenimiento la tercera fotografía, era un poco actual y Tom parecía que tenía unos 20 años, realmente no había cambiado mucho. El problema en cuestión era que no entendía y no tenía una sola pizca de idea de lo que había sucedido en ese lapso. Para cuando ya se había puesto a razonar, una voz femenina llamó a su puerta:

-¿Harry, mi vida, puedo entrar?-preguntó, asumía que era su madre, Lily Potter.

-S-si mamá…

La puerta se abrió y una elegante Lily entró por esta, sonriente. Más cuando vio las vestimentas de su hijo y lo mal arreglado que estaba, esta desapareció.

-¡Harry Jame Potter Evans! ¡Que te dije! muchacho, porque estás con el uniforme de Hogwarts? ¿Acaso no superas estar de vacaciones? Deberías de estar ya listo para la cena de esta noche…-dijo, a lo ultimo haciendo un leve puchero y se dirigió al armario, tomado de este un conjunto de ropa que consistía en una camisa celeste y unos pantalones de tela color negro. Su madre lo deposito en su cama.

-Anda, arréglate, no quieras que Tom te vea todo desarreglado para esta noche eh.- guiñándole un ojo y dándole una ligera palmada en el brazo. Harry se sintió nervioso.

-¿Para qué viene hoy Tom?

-No me digas que se te olvido.-dirigió su mano hacia su frente.- Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, viene frecuentemente, pero últimamente no ha podido por su trabajo como Lord en dominio de Gran Bretaña, pero hoy dijo que quería sorprenderte.

-¿Qué, qué?-preguntó abriendo bien los ojos por la sorpresa de saber que Tom había cumplido su palabra en ser el Lord Gran Bretaña y no se sorprendería si estuvieran yendo a por el mundo entero.

-Ay hijo… hoy si que estás raro, te dejo, voy a seguir arreglando la sala… ponte guapo.-dijo y acarició suavemente su mejilla, marchándose de la habitación.

Harry sabía que a pesar de lo confundió que estaba, se sentía bien tener a sus padres con el siendo felices, era algo que jamás en su vida se espero.

Miro de reojo el conjunto que estaba en su cama y botando un sonoro suspiro, se fue al baño que estaba en su habitación para ducharse. Después de diez minutos salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cadera, caminando hasta su cama tomo las ropas y comenzó a vestirse, luego se fue hasta el espejo largo que yacía en la esquina de su cuarto y se revolvió los cabellos semi mojados y por último, tomó el perfume que estaba en su cómoda y se lo hecho dos veces.

Ahora sí, su madre no lo mataría en plena cena.

Pero no estaba listo para enfrentar a Tom Riddle, no ahora que recién había llegado y tenía que enterarse de muchas cosas, "metería la pata" si dijese algo indebido al futuro en el que estaban. Tomo por decidido escapar por la ventana e ir donde los Weasley para ver si Ron podía ayudarle con algo y ver si también contactaba a Hermione en ese rato.

-Quiero ver a mis padres, lo deseo, pero eso puede esperar…-dijo abriendo la ventana y saliendo lo más rápido posible por esta.

**-20 minutos después en la casa de los Potter-**

-Lord Riddle, buenas noches, pase por favor…

-Buenas noches, Lily, ¿Todo bien? ¿Y Harry?-preguntó Tom, queriendo esconder su ansiedad por el ver al chico de sus ojos, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y estaba deseoso de estrujarlo contra él.

-Oh si, déjeme llamarlo… espero que ya esté listo.-respondió dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras mientras que Riddle tomaba haciendo en uno de los muebles y al instante disponía de una conversación con James.

-Harry, cariño, baja!-llamo lily en voz alta, mas no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Entonces Tom se alarmo, Harry siempre bajaba rápido para verlo y abrazarlo, se amaban. Era extraño que el muchacho demore, por lo que antes de que Lily subiera a verlo el se adelanto y dijo que lo iría a ver por el mismo, Lily accedió.

Tom subió, cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de Harry y giro la perilla con lentitud, no encontró a nadie, vio que la ventana estaba abierta… el chico probablemente escapo por cualquier motivo y se olvido de cerrar la ventana para que no haya sospechas de su huida. Tan Gryffindor de su parte, Tom suspiro. Colocando ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, aprovecho de la conexión que había enlazado con Harry para detectar donde estaba.

Podía ver una casa humilde entre las praderas…. Gente pelirroja y sonriente…. Harry siendo abrazado por todos…

Los Weasley.

Sin mucho apresuro salio del cuarto y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el comedor donde Lily ya tenia toda lista para la cena, sentándose en una de las sillas de esta. Lily y Jame luego le siguieron algo dudosos.

-Y… mi hijo, que estaba haciendo mi hijo? Por que no bajo con usted, lord?-pregunto Lily.

-Oh bueno, digamos que se dio una escapadita de joven, hay que entenderlo. –contesto mientras cortaba en varias porciones el pescado con papas que había preparado Lily, la comida favorita de Harry.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono desconcertada, su hijo le iba a dar una buena explicación de por que se escapo cuando bien le dijo que tenia que estar listo para la cena.

Pero lo que no sabían Lily y James era que a Tom Riddle, muy en el fondo le beneficiaba que Harry no estuviera allí en esos momentos, pues si sus dudas eran ciertas… lo mas probable era que Harry no aceptara su proposición inmediatamente como el quería y si el heredero Potter no estaba, Lily y James al no estar enterados de nada, aceptarían fácilmente al pensar que su amado hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de el.

Disculpas hacia Harry pero no podía echar todo su trabajo al abandono ahora, tenia que actuar rápido y nada mejor que obtener la aceptación plena de sus padre y que este ya no pueda ir en contra de ellos.

Al cabo, terminara amándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Lily, por lo que venia…

**Continuara…**

Bueno! Este es el corto primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… no olviden escribir sus opiniones, me gusta saber c: les gustaría ver algo de Drarry no correspondido?

Los capítulos son indefinidos, no se cuando dure realmente xD

Se despide,

Lin.


End file.
